Dear Ms Police
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Berapa kali pun diperingati, Sasuke selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menarik perhatian Sakura—Polisi yang kerap menilangnya di jalan raya. Namun ketika perasaannya mulai berbalas, semua keadaan pun berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat./ AU/ Birthday fic for Nana Bodt/ Happy reading :3


"Ah, itu dia."

Tersenyum. Uchiha Sasuke mengerem laju sepeda motornya lalu menggeser mantap kaca helm ke atas.

_Target_ sudah di depan mata. Seringai tak jelas lantas hadir di wajah tengil Sasuke memandang gadis yang tengah berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter di depan sana. Detak jantung lelaki itu mendadak tak tenang alias gugup akut.

_Haruno Sakura. _Gadis yang memakai setelan _suit_ korps kepolisian kota Tokyo berwarna biru tua yang menjadi seragamnya. Dipadu dengan rok berwarna senada yang juga membalut rapat kedua paha mulusnya, serta topi polisi yang bertengger di atas kepala gadis itu—bagaikan pemanis mahkota merah mudanya yang selalu digulung rapi ke belakang.

Senyum cerah miliknya akan selalu memikat siapa pun pengendara yang lewat. Baik itu pengendara motor, mobil, sepeda, pejalan kaki, pun termasuk tokoh utama pria kita—Uchiha Sasuke.

_**PRIIIIIIITTTT!**_

Desing suara peluit yang ditiupkan gadis itu bagaikan nyanyian surga bagi sang Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke semakin tak tahan untuk segera melajukan motornya lebih dekat menuju target. Namun sebelum itu ... dengan sengaja ia melepas dulu helmnya. Menampilkan wajah gantengnya yang sudah dilap sebersih mungkin dengan saputangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Dear Ms. Police  
**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Dedicated for Nana Bodt's Birthday gift. Happy Birthday, Iyis :)

**.**

**Warning:** Dilarang mencontoh adegan yang Sasuke lakukan di fic ini demi keselamatan kalian. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prit! Prit! Priiiiiittt!**_

Haruno Sakura merentangkan lengan kirinya yang menggenggam tongkat _tonfa_. Dengan kesal hati, gadis itu menghampiri sesosok pemuda tak berhelm yang menantang di depannya. _'Cih, dia lagi dia lagi!'_ batin Sakura geram. Laki-laki itu hanya bergeming di atas motor Ninja-nya saat Sakura mencoba memberi hormat tegas dengan tangan kanannya. "Selamat siang, Tuan."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf, di sini area jalan protokol kawasan utama pusat kota Tokyo. Kendaraan Anda tidak diizinkan melintas jika Anda tidak memakai helm." Sakura menjelaskan peraturan dasar utama.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, matanya terus menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Lalu?"

Gadis itu berdecak greget. Detik berikutnya ia mencoba tersenyum palsu dan segera mengarahkan tongkatnya pada kepala Sasuke. "Anda-tidak-pakai-helm, Tuan." tekannya tak kalah dalam.

"Oh...," Sasuke menanggapinya remeh, "sebenarnya aku bawa, cuma malas pakai saja."

Nona Polisi itu refleks melotot, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam demi menelan emosinya. Jelas, pemuda ini bukan orang asing lagi baginya. Dia adalah pelanggan setia kasus pertilangan Sakura kapan pun di mana pun. Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke selalu lewat di jalan yang menjadi ranah dinas lalu lintas Sakura. Padahal tidak selamanya Sakura ditempatkan di _spot_ yang sama. Kadang di jalan raya protokol, kadang dekat rel kereta, kadang di jalur persimpangan empat menuju bandara, atau kadang hanya _stay_ di kantor polisi setempat saja.

Sakura tanpa perlu menyidik SIM Sasuke pun sudah hapal identitas lengkap pria itu—mengingat betapa seringnya ia menilang orang ini. Pelanggaran yang dilakukannya _sih_ rata-rata sepele. Paling-paling tidak pakai helm, tidak menyalakan lampu sein, atau melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata yang sebenarnya akan tertebus dengan teguran dan surat peringatan. Namun sialnya, lelaki itu takkan bosan mengulangi tindakan ini. Seakan dirinya memang sengaja menguras kesabaran Sakura di tengah kesibukannya sebagai polantas di siang bolong.

"Tuan Uchiha, ini sudah keempat kalinya Anda mengabaikan keselamatan berkendara. Kemarin lupa bawa helm, kemarinnya lagi helm hilang di parkiran, sekarang malas pakai, lalu besok Anda mau beralasan apa lagi?" Sakura melotot sangar, manik hijau _emerald_-nya terus mengintimidasi warga sipil bandel satu itu.

"Kalau aku pakai helm, kau tidak akan bisa mengenaliku di jalan, Sakura. Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku nanti?" Sasuke menjawab jujur.

_'Iiih! Memangnya apa peduliku?!'_ _inner_ Sakura menggeram dongkol.

Sedikit penjelasan, Sasuke tidak sekali pun menyangka jika _Love at First Sight_-nya adalah seorang polwan cantik yang pernah menilangnya satu kali di tengah jalan raya. Awalnya ia sempat kesal akibat teguran gadis manis itu, bahkan menaruh dendam kesumat yang menggunung padanya. Saking dendamnya, Sasuke sampai tak bisa melupakan wajah sang nona polisi yang berani menyeretnya ke sidang pelanggaran lalu lintas tiga minggu lalu. Kadang-kadang juga sampai terbawa mimpi di tidur siang dan malamnya. Sangat berlebihan sekali.

Dan ... kalian tahu 'kan istilah _'benci jadi cinta'?_ Batas antara keduanya memang sangat tipis. Kini Sasuke sudah menembus batas kebenciannya hingga masuk ke zona _cinta terlarang_ pada gadis ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari sakunya, ia mencatat jenis pelanggaran beserta nomor plat motor Sasuke yang juga sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, "sebenarnya ini hanya pelanggaran ringan, tidak masalah. Sekarang **pakai** helm yang Anda bawa dan silakan lanjut berkendara dengan aman." tuturnya formal nan halus. Sasuke mendesah frustasi sekali lagi menatap Sakura. Sejenak gadis itu jadi agak salah tingkah ditatapnya sayu-sayu.

"Sakura,"

"Iya, Tuan?"

"Tolong kau catat juga," Sasuke berpose keren memegang stang motornya, "aku ini ... tipe yang kurang suka memakai pengaman."

"Hah?!"

_**BRUUUUMMM!**_

Dan tanpa pamit apalagi minta maaf, pria itu langsung tancap gas menyisakan kepulan karbon monoksida untuk opsir bernama Haruno Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura terbatuk-batuk parah sembari mengibaskan tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan putih. Demi apa pun ia mengutuk lelaki sialan itu supaya motornya mogok di tengah jalan.

"DASAR KURANG AJAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

.

.

#####

.

.

_**Sssskkk!**_

_'Falcon 3 kepada Falcon 2, jalur Shinjuku aman terkendali. Ganti.'_

_**Sssskk!**_

"Yap! Falcon 2 pada Falcon 3, jalur Shibuya satu padat merayap. _Ne ..._ manusia di sini sepertinya tidak pernah istirahat." Sasori berujar santai, sedang iseng bermain _walkie-talkie_ dengan Deidara di pos polisi Shinjuku sana. Hari sudah menjelang malam, giliran para polisi pria yang bertugas turun ke jalan. Jam segini para polisi wanita akan ditugaskan untuk _stay_ di kantor hingga pukul sembilan malam. Termasuk di antaranya Sakura, gadis itu juga sedang duduk manis dalam kantor polisi yang gedungnya tak jauh dari tempat Sasori berpatroli sekarang.

_**Sssskk!**_

_'Falcon 2, salamku untuk Sakura sudah disampaikan dengan mesra belum, hm?!'_

Suara Deidara yang serak-serak _a la_ radio rombeng menggelegar dari _walkie-talkie_ Sasori. Pria berwajah _baby face_ itu hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. Sakura tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik kandungnya yang juga menjalani profesi sebagai polisi. "Maaf, Falcon 3. Sakura sepertinya sudah punya kekasih."

_**Sssskk!**_

_'APA?! Serius, hm!'_

Sasori terus berdiam nyengir. Sengaja membuat Deidara kesal.

_**Ssskk!**_

_'Heh, Danna! Jangan bercanda lah!'_

Putra sulung keluarga Haruno itu meletakkan asal _walkie-talkie_ bawel dalam mobil patrolinya. Ia beranjak keluar membawa tongkat _flashlight _menyala merah dan mengatur lalu lintas yang mulai senggang. Semua berjalan aman dan santai ... sampai tiba-tiba sebuah Porsche hitam metalik melesat super kencang menerbangkan topi beserta anak rambut merah Sasori.

_**WWUUUUSSSSHHH! **_

Mobil hitam itu lalu menghilang begitu saja di belokan depan. Sasori mengucek-ngucek sebentar matanya yang kelilipan debu jalanan, "Sial, gila tuh orang!" ia tak terima rambutnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi sekarang. Sontak Sasori kembali memasuki mobil patroli bermaksud mengejar si pengendara ngebut barusan. Saatnya ia beraksi.

"Falcon 2 kepada Falcon 3! Aku sedang mengejar pengendara maut di jalanan Shibuya, ganti!" Sasori memberi laporan akurat pada Deidara. Tanpa sabaran ia menginjak kopling mobilnya kuat-kuat.

_**Sssskk!**_

_'OI! Jawab yang tadi dulu, Sakura serius punya pacar, HM?!' _Deidara malah tak peduli.

"Ck, banyak nanya banget! Lagi _urgent_, nih!"

_**PIP!**_

Frustasi, Sasori mematikan saluran radio Falcon 3 alias Deidara dengan paksa. Pria itu menyalakan bunyi sirine khas mobil polisi yang menandakan pengejaran sedang berlangsung. Jangan salah, mobil Sasori juga bukan sekelas odong-odong, para polisi khusus patroli malam diberikan fasilitas mobil berkecepatan tinggi untuk bisa mengejar lawannya.

"Duh, kayak film Tokyo Drift nih rasa-rasanya." Sasori cekikikan begitu mobil incarannya semakin terkejar. Suasana jalanan yang lenggang mempermudah dirinya untuk makin merapatkan posisi pada si Porsche hitam metalik. Sasori segera me-_loudspeaker_ tegurannya memakai toa yang tersedia dalam mobil.

_"Porsche 911 GT2 RS, Anda harus menepi sekarang juga. Ini perintah."_ ucapnya elegan _a la_ Pak Polisi kebanyakan.

Tak dihiraukan, mobil seharga di atas dua ratus ribu _USD_ itu terus memacu akselerasinya lebih dahsyat—tanpa peduli kedap-kedip lampu merah-biru mobil Sasori di belakang kian mencekam. Sasori otomatis makan hati dibuatnya, _seakan-akan jalanan ini milik kakek buyutnya saja_. Belum lagi rongrongan knalpot mobil mahal itu yang jelas-jelas dimodifikasi, rasanya Sasori ingin pakai _headphone_ demi meredam bisingnya.

_**Ngeeeeeenng!**_

_"93-68! BERENTI, WOY!"_ darah si polisi _cute_ mendidih hingga ia meneriaki nomor plat mobil itu dengan logat premanisme. Berhasil, Porsche hitam metalik tersebut menepi dan berhenti sesuai peringatan. Langsung saja Sasori menghampiri mobil itu dengan tampang galak dan menunggu kaca pengemudi turun dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda bermata kelam di balik stir mobil maut itu.

"Kau, ikut aku ke kantor polisi sekarang!"

"Kantor Polisi...?" pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengernyit heran, "memangnya apa salahku?"

"Hah! Jangan sok polos lah! Kita selesaikan semuanya di sana!" Sasori sewot juga.

Pengendara gila itu berpikir ulang, ia benar-benar tak sadar jika dirinya barusan ngebut apalagi sampai harus ditangkap Polisi begini. Tapi mendengar kata _Kantor_ _Polisi_ berngiang di telinganya, ia pun langsung _ngeh_ akan sesuatu. "Hn ... baiklah."

.

.

#####

.

.

**"K-KAU?!" **

Iris _emerald_ Sakura membesar tak percaya melihat Sasuke tertangkap dan harus mendekam di sel kantor polisi selama satu malam. "B-Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya tidak pakai helm bisa dipenjara?!" Sakura melayangkan tatapan curiga pada kakaknya yang masih saja memasang muka _bete_ usai singgah dalam kantornya.

"Tidak pakai helm apanya! Dia mengendarai mobil seenak jidat. Ini jalan raya, bukan sirkuit!" Sasori menggebrak meja kerjanya kesal mengundang perhatian para _officer_ lainnya. "Bawa dia kemari, Sakura. Aku yang akan menginterogasinya sendiri." titahnya lagi pada sang adik. Sakura menurut dan membukakan pintu sel Sasuke, digiringnya pemuda itu untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori yang sudah siap mengetik laporan dengan laptop_ silver_-nya.

"Nama?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasori mengetik nama itu penuh semangat pada laptopnya, telunjuknya menekan _enter_ dan … _voila!_ Catatan pelanggaran lalu lintas Sasuke sudah menumpuk banyak di arsip kewarganegaraannya. Sakura refleks menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat situasi yang bertambah kacau ini.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Tidak pakai helm, tidak menyalakan lampu sein, menerobos lampu merah, tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, kebut-kebutan, parkir sembarangan, melawan arah pada jalur _one way_—**HEH**, kau ini mengerti aturan lalu lintas atau tidak?!" Sasuke dihakimi Sasori mentah-mentah.

"Aku mengerti,"

"Jangan-jangan SIM-mu nembak?!"

"Kau tahu?"

"Kau pakai mobil curian?!"

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak paham maksud ucapan Sasori. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia dituduh mencuri. "Itu mobilku. Kau bisa lihat STNK-nya sendiri."

_Onyx _dan _hazel _saling melempar tatapan muak. Sasori lanjut mengetik laporan sementara Sasuke dikembalikan ke sel oleh Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat khawatir, entah kenapa sekesal apa pun dirinya terhadap pemuda ini, tetap saja ia tak suka melihatnya harus mendekam di balik jeruji walau hanya satu malam. "Apa lihat-lihat?" Sakura menggertaknya.

"Sudah malam pun tetap cantik." Mata Sasuke menelusuri lekuk tubuh Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Kini gadis itu hanya memakai kemeja seragam biru muda lengan pendek yang dimasukkan dalam rok spannya. Lencana yang bertengger di bajunya entah kenapa semakin membuat Sasuke menyeringai nakal. "Kau tahu? Wanita yang memakai seragam polisi sepertimu justru terlihat lebih seksi di mataku. Seandainya saja kau membawa borgol, pistol, atau cambuk kulit, aku pasti rela menjadi tahanan permanenmu."

"Ck, ini bukan saatnya bicara aneh-aneh, Uchiha. Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kau bisa dikenakan pasal bertingkat jika berurusan dengan kepolisian terus-menerus!" seru Sakura mencoba sabar. Sasuke hanya mendengus remeh.

"Tidak, Sakura. Percayalah kau tidak akan lama melihatku berdiam di sini."

"Tapi, 'kan—"

_**BRAK!**_

Sakura otomatis menghentikan omelannya lantaran kaget. Semua orang dalam ruangan menoleh terkejut pada pintu masuk yang terbanting amat kasar. Terlihat sang Bapak Kepala Polisi berbadan besar kini melangkah masuk, sontak para petugas berdiri tegap dan langsung memberi hormat—termasuk Sakura.

"Mana dia?" Si kepala polisi langsung main tanya _to the point_. Sasori mengarahkan lengannya sigap pada jeruji yang sedang mengandangi Sasuke. Bola mata hitam Brigadir Jenderal itu melirik sadis, figur Sakura tak luput dari bahan pelototannya.

_"K-Konbanwa,_ _Shidanchou_-_sama_." sapa Sakura penuh hormat. Gadis itu mengambil dua langkah mundur saat pimpinannya berdiri menghadapi tahanan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tangan pria tua itu melipat mantap, bibirnya terus cemberut menatap sosok tampan di balik selnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau...!" geramnya menggertakan gigi.

"...iya, maafkan aku ... _Ayah._"

_**'A-AYAH?!'**_ Sasori tertohok tak percaya mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Mendadak keringat dingin melingkupi tubuhnya mengingat betapa sohor ia membentak-bentak Sasuke tadi, ia juga sempat menggebrak meja berlagak sok jagoan. _'Jadi dia anaknya Shidanchou?'_ Sekarang Sasori hanya bisa berdoa semoga Sasuke tak menganggap semua amarahnya serius.

"Kau selalu saja bertingkah. Ayah sudah membaca semua laporan tentangmu. Apa maumu sebenarnya, Sasuke? Jangan membuat ayahmu malu! Kau memang anak tak tahu diri!" hardik Fugaku pada putra bungsunya. Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk pasrah diceramahi sang bapak kepala polisi Tokyo yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Dari cara Fugaku membentaki Sasuke, Sakura paham jika didikan bapak paruh baya itu pada anaknya di rumah pastilah sangat keras.

"Kau selalu saja membuat Ayah pusing! Tak jauh beda dengan Kakakmu, kalian semua hanya bisa mengecewakanku sebagai orang tua. Anak kurang ajar sepertimu memang tak layak dibesarkan. Harusnya Ibumu tidak perlu membelamu terus-terusan!"

"….."

Suasana semakin hening. Di ruangan luas benderang itu terus menggema berangan seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Jujur, Sakura sebagai saksi hidup tak tega melihat Sasuke terus-terusan menahan malu diomeli secara gamblang. Apalagi ini sedang disaksikan _live_ oleh beberapa _officer_ dalam divisinya. Ditambah topik ceramah Fugaku yang sepertinya mulai merambat ke urusan keluarga, gadis ini semakin tak tahan untuk segera menghentikan semuanya.

"Dasar kau anak—"

_"Sumimasen, Shidanchou,"_ Sakura menyela hardikan Fugaku tiba-tiba. Kini semua mata tertuju penasaran pada Sakura, terutama Sasuke. "Saya rasa ... Anda tidak perlu memarahi Sasuke_-san_ seperti ini. Yang dilakukannya hanya melanggar batas kecepatan maksimum, dia bahkan tidak mengendarai sambil mabuk, saya yakin ini hanya kesalahan kecil. Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab mengawasinya malam ini. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot memperingatinya lagi."

_'Sakura?! Apa dia sudah gila?'_ Sasori menjambak rambutnya sendiri begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura yang seperti menantang atasannya sendiri. Apa adiknya salah makan? Sasuke yang tadinya menunduk pun langsung mengangkat wajah penuh tanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya gadis ini mau membelanya yang jelas-jelas sudah melakukan kesalahan. Suasana mencekam seketika berubah _awkward_ dengan ala kadarnya.

"Sakura, kau..." Sasuke terharu tanpa sadar.

"Hn?!" di luar dugaan, Fugaku justru melirik _horror_ Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, "Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?! Katakan, apakah semua ini tindakan kolusi yang sudah kalian rencanakan sebelumnya?" tanyanya bernada curiga. Sakura segera mendelik Sasuke sangar, kenapa dengan bodohnya pria itu justru menyebut namanya di suasana genting! Rasanya sia-sia saja ia membela Sasuke, ini sama saja dengan menggali lubang kuburan sendiri.

"Nona Haruno Sakura, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sakura hanya diam menggigit bibir.

"S-Sebenarnya saya yang mengenalkan Sakura pada Uchiha Sasuke, _Shidanchou_." Fugaku menoleh cepat ke suara di belakangnya, kini gantian Sasori yang membela adik perempuannya dengan kebohongan. Drama keluargapun dimulai. "B-Baru saja mereka berkenalan, tadi, sebelum _Shidanchou_ masuk ke ruangan ini. Hehehe…" imbuhnya dengan cengiran palsu. Fugaku menatap ketiga oknum muda ini lekat-lekat. Sorot mata tajamnya berangsur melemah kala bertemu pandang dengan iris _obsidian_ putra paling kecilnya.

_'Dasar…'_ Fugaku mendesah kalah. Setengah hati dirinya meninggalkan ruangan diiringi tundukan hormat para bawahannya. "Lepaskan tahanan itu, biarkan dia pulang malam ini." ucapnya pelan sesaat sebelum menutup pintu keluar. Sakura refleks membuang napas lega dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." suara Sasuke meleburkan keheningan, semua petugas polisi akhirnya kembali ke kesibukannya masing-masing. Tanpa berniat menanggapi, Sakura membuka kunci sel Sasuke. Serta merta Sasuke mencengkeram lembut kedua pundak Sakura yang berlapis lencana polisi. "Kau adalah polisi pertama yang berani melindungiku langsung. Kau memang jagoan kesayanganku, Nona Haruno."

_Blusshh!_ Sakura tak bisa mengontrol desiran hangat yang menyapu seluruh kulit wajahnya sekarang. Demi apa pun mata obsidian itu tak berbohong. Pujian Sasuke barusan ... sangat sangat berbeda dari laki-laki lain yang selalu mengatakan Sakura cantik dan mempesona. Sakura serasa diangkat derajatnya begitu lelaki tampan ini memuji dirinya sebagai bagian dari aparat negara—yang merupakan cita-citanya sejak kecil.

"Aku pulang dulu. Jangan kerja sampai larut malam, oke? Nanti kau bisa sakit." ucap Sasuke lagi sembari memeluk erat tubuh mungil gadis manis itu. Sakura sungguh _speechless_ berat sekarang ini, tubuhnya serasa mati kaku. Heh, apa-apaan, _sih?_ Uchiha Sasuke memeluknya hangat dalam kantor?! Sasuke bahkan tak menggubris deheman keras Sasori di sampingnya. Ia hanya memberi tatapan mengejek pada pria berambut merah itu. "Dan _kau,_ rambut merah, tugasmu antarkan dia pulang nanti." ucapnya makin mengejek masih mendekap Sakura. Sasuke tahu Sasori takkan berani membentaknya lagi, karena lelaki Haruno itu cukup tahu diri untuk tak mencari masalah dengan anak Pak Komandannya.

_'Tch, sok sekali gaya-gayanya. Sangat khas Uchiha.' inner _Sasori tak terima.

Selang semenit berikutnya, Sasuke baru mau melepas rengkuhan rapatnya dari Sakura. Gadis itu masih saja kesulitan bernapas dengan wajah yang memerah sepenuhnya. Tidak, ia masih menganggap semua ini tidak nyata. Iris viridiannya terus menatapi Sasuke yang mulai bergegas pergi. Sasuke menyambar kunci mobil beserta STNK dari atas meja kerja Sasori tanpa izin, tanpa seorang pun berani mencegahnya.

_'Kau adalah polisi pertama yang berani melindungiku langsung. Kau memang jagoan kesayanganku, Nona Haruno. Kesayanganku ... kesayanganku ... kesayanganku….'_ Kata itu sukses terulang-ulang dalam benak Sakura dan membuatnya menahan senyum malu. _Ah ... dasar Sasuke gombal._

.

.

#####

.

.

Dunia, seperti berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak malam itu.

Tidak ada lagi laporan pelanggaran lalu lintas berasal dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Besar kemungkinan pria itu sudah menerima pelajaran yang pantas dari Fugaku di rumah. Dengan begini, Sakura tak lagi mengalami gangguan aneh selama jam dinasnya. Ya baguslah, gadis itu harusnya merasa tenang tak menghabiskan hari dengan kekesalan seperti biasanya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura justru merasa ada sesuatu yang ... _hilang_.

Sasuke. Dia tak pernah muncul lagi di jalanan yang menjadi ranah tugas lalu lintas Sakura, lewat pun tidak. Satu dua hari tanpanya, Sakura masih _fine-fine_ saja. Tapi sudah dua minggu tak berjumpa lelaki itu, Sakura jadi merasa tugas hariannya tidak lagi seseru hari-hari kemarin.

Tidak ada lagi sosok pemuda bermotor merah tanpa helm, tidak ada lagi mobil Porsche hitam yang usil mengagetkannya dengan suara klakson, tidak ada lagi orang gila yang ia tilang, dan tidak ada lagi ... _Uchiha Sasuke_. Laki-laki itu seolah lenyap ditelan semesta.

Terkadang Sakura sengaja mengingat-ingat, jika yang selama ini Sasuke lakukan tidaklah selamanya soal nge-_troll_. Ya, pemuda tampan itu juga hobi mengumbar perhatian. Kadang dia memberi seutas senyum semangat di pagi hari, membelikan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin di tengah siang bolong, juga pernah setengah nekad menanyakan nomor ponsel Sakura di pinggir jalan. Konyol, memang.

Sakura juga agaknya bersyukur tidak pernah mendapati Sasuke membonceng ataupun mengantar wanita lain dengan kendaraannya—hal ini sukses membuat Sakura yakin seratus persen: Sasuke masih _single_. Sekarang dirinya amat menyesal kenapa ia tak mau bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Sasuke waktu itu. _Seandainya saja waktu bisa terulang…._

"Dulu 'kan dia menyebalkan! Aku mana mau dengan yang begitu!" teriaknya entah pada siapa. Sakura masih setia mengatur lalu lintas jalanan Shinagawa yang ramai petang ini. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Area jalan raya ini, adalah akses utama paling dekat dengan lokasi kantor Sasuke bekerja—Uchiha Corporation. Dari tengah jalan saja, Sakura sudah bisa melihat gedung Uchiha Corporation berdiri tegak menantang langit. Ini sudah jam pulang kantor, seharusnya Sasuke lewat sini jika ingin pulang ke rumah. Tapi ... _dia sama sekali tidak ada._

_'Apakah Sasuke akan lembur di kantornya? Ne … sedang apa kira-kira dia sekarang?' _Sakura menipiskan bibirnya lesu mendapati rasa penasaran begitu membuncah di hatinya. Ia rindu pada lelaki itu, sudah diakuinya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang...? Bertanya langsung pada Fugaku, kah?

_No._ Itu pilihan terakhir.

.

.

#####

.

.

_**TOK TOK TOK!**_

"Masuk,"

Uchiha Fugaku kembali menegakkan duduknya manakala pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk kasar. Bapak paruh baya itu sudah menahan pusing seharian, dan sekarang dibuat makin pusing berkat kemunculan _officer_ Haruno yang mendadak masuk ke ruangannya menggenggam sebuah berkas data—dengan tangan yang bergetar ketakutan. Raut wajah gadis itu menuai cemas, dahi lebarnya berkeringat dingin menahan panik. Sakura tanpa ba bi bu segera mengambil posisi untuk duduk menghadap atasannya.

"Ada perlu apa, Nona Haruno?"

_"Shidanchou,"_ Sakura menelan ludahnya takut-takut, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga di depan Fugaku, "ak-aku ... aku baru saja membuat rekap data kecelakaan bulan ini. Benarkah ... benarkah jika Uchiha Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan mobil dua minggu yang lalu? Tolong Anda pastikan jika itu bukan putra Anda!" Sakura menatap Fugaku berkaca-kaca, penuh harap. Ia tidak mau kata _'ya'_ akan menjadi jawaban atas kerinduannya pada Sasuke selama ini. Sakura masih berharap nama Uchiha Sasuke yang ia _input_ pada data itu bukanlah orang yang ia pikirkan setiap hari. Mungkin saja itu orang la—

"Ya. Itu putraku."

_**Deg!**_

Sakura tanpa sadar melinangkan air mata beningnya, manik _emerald_-nya membelalak tak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan fatal dua minggu lalu, dan masih membutuhkan perawatan intensif rumah sakit sampai sekarang." Fugaku mendesah kecewa, "Kondisinya sangat jauh dari harapan, aku menyesal tak mengawasinya dengan baik."

"A-Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah lukanya parah? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" cerocos Sakura cepat.

"Sasuke mengalami gegar otak dan amnesia. Dia bahkan tidak ingat lagi siapa diriku."

Saat itu juga, Sakura bagai kehilangan seluruh energi tubuhnya. Alam sadarnya serasa dihempas ke dasar bumi sekeras mungkin. _Amnesia itu ... hilang ingatan, bukan? _

Sakura menundukkan kepala merah mudanya menghindari tatapan Fugaku. Seorang polisi tidak boleh lemah seperti ini, ini bodoh. Tapi nyatanya hati Sakura sulit sekali berbohong. Ia sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan pahit yang menimpa. Di saat dirinya sedang gencar mengingat-ingat perlakuan seseorang setiap waktu, seseorang itu ternyata sudah melupakan memorinya sejak lama. Bahkan jika Sasuke saja tidak ingat siapa ayahnya, ia juga pasti takkan mampu mengingat siapa itu _Haruno Sakura_. Siapa orang yang dipeluknya erat pada malam sebelum kecelakaan itu.

_"Shidanchou_, bolehkah saya menjenguknya? Saya ... _hiks_," Sakura menyeka paksa air matanya lagi berusaha berbicara lebih lancar, "saya hanya ingin melihat keadaannya sebentar." pintanya lagi.

"Kau...?" dahi Fugaku mengernyit, terkesima berat menyaksikan gadis sebaik Sakura rela menitikkan air mata untuk putra bungsunya. Ia tidak menyangka jika polwan yang sehari-harinya garang ini bisa terlihat sangat rapuh hanya karena berita kecelakaan si bandel Sasuke. Memangnya sejauh apa hubungan mereka? Fugaku bahkan belum pernah melihat Sasuke membawa gadis ke rumah, begitu pula dengan Sakura, Fugaku tak pernah melihat Sakura dekat dengan laki-laki manapun di kantornya.

Namun dengan berbaik hati, Fugaku akhirnya menuliskan nama rumah sakit dan kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat pada secarik memo, ia lalu menyerahkannya dengan senyum enggan pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun, ia cukup senang masih ada orang lain yang lebih memperhatikan Sasuke selain dirinya. "Nona Haruno, seorang polisi tidak boleh menangis seperti ini. Kau harus menjadi wanita yang kuat. Apa pun rintanganmu." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura refleks tertawa kecil meratapi kekonyolan menangis sedu sedan di hadapan petingginya. Ia menerima memo dari Fugaku dan ber-_ojigi_ hormat sebelum pamit keluar ruangan. _"Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, Shidanchou..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pojok Glosary:

- _'Shidanchou'_ = sebutan untuk komandan divisi dalam kepolisian/militer Jepang.  
_- 'Tonfa' _dan_ 'Flashlight'_ = sejenis tongkat yang sering dibawa-bawa Polisi kalau lagi tugas di jalan. Bedanya, _tonfa_ cuma tongkat putih biasa, sedangkan _flashlight_ bisa nyala warna merah (karena ini khusus dipake untuk ngatur jalanan malam hari).

Naaaaaaaah hallo hai semuanya XDD Aya kembali dari hiatus nih wkwk, apa kabar para readers? Semoga kalian suka cerita ini. Iseng aja ngambil tema tentang Polisi yang sebenarnya udah kurangkai plot-nya sejak lama. Diharapkan pembaca gak meniru tindakan Sasuke ini untuk ngegaet seorang Polisi ya wkwkwk.

Dan kuucapkan Happy Birthday untuk Patricia Anastasia Yolanda alias **Nana Bodt**. Iriiis maaf kalo kado gue cuma ini yg bisa gue kasih :3 hope you like it, dear. Wish you have a good life everyday.

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yg sudah mau baca sampai sini, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya yak. salam pelukecup untuk kalian dariku :* muach

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
